Some automotive vehicles, such as pick-up trucks, may use an air intake snorkel as part of their air intake system. The air intake snorkel generally serves to move the air intake of the vehicle from its common location in the engine compartment under the vehicle hood to a more elevated position, such as on the vehicle hood, A-pillar, or roof. An air intake snorkel may be used when it is desirable to reduce the intake of dust, dirt, mud, or other substances/objects in the external environment, such as when the vehicle is used off road.